The proper use of a toilet is often a matter of concern in situations involving its availability to small children or persons with equivalent knowledge and dexterity, such as the mentally retarded. Toilets are often attractive to children as a source of water with which to play, and the flushing action can be a source of fascination and amusement. Until maturity or training can be achieved, such use is a matter of annoyance and concern.
Playing in the toilet water is both messy and unsanitary. There is also the continual hazard of objects being flushed down the toilet which will clog the drainage system, requiring consequent expensive clearing operations. It is often not feasible to supervise the activity of children continually, or desirable to deny their access to the bathroom basin or other facilities by securing a door to avoid their playing in the toilet. It is therefore desirable to provide a lock that will prevent access to the interior of the toilet bowl for play yet be easily operated by adults, and which will cause no interference with the intended use of the toilet when unlocked. Further, such a locking device should be plain in form, easily installed and cleaned, and not be subject to corrosion.
The toilet cover lock disclosed herein fulfills the requirements outlined. It may also be used as a simple securing device for other containers. By lengthening the locking strap, provision can be made for use of the device to afford limited opening of containers or other closures when required.